Truth OR Dare!
by XxtsuriaixX
Summary: basically a truth or dare story featuring characters from inuyasha shaman king, and maybe other shows!


Konnichi wa minna-san ! This is my first story so kool it on the flames T-T waterfall tears hehe. I wanted to make a script format for this but nooooo sheesh TT

Kay nuff with that.

Dog boii!pulls a long, long, long leash with inuyasha in a spiked collar at the end

Inuyasha: YAY! IM FREE! THE LIGHT!

Tsuriai: OO covers his mouth you didn't here _anything_. Got it ¬¬. Say the disclaimer :whispers: or its back in the dark…

Inuyasha:whimper: DISCLAIMER :she doesn't own crud. Maybe herself but….maybe….nahh starts pondering on the possibility of owning yourself

Okay! On with the fic!

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

It was a breezy Saturday morning in the Higurashi shrine. An auburn haired boy with headphones was silently appreciating the beauty of the scene before him as he sat on the front steps. He had a white unbuttoned shirt on, with blue denim baggy pants. His hair was down and his bangs separated by his headphones.

It was a beautiful spring day, with the sun brightly shining and sakura trees swinging lightly in the breeze.

His attention was averted as he spotted his older brother. "Aniki! You made it!" ! yelled Yoh waving his hands.

Hao sighed at his childish younger twin. This twin, although looking almost exactly like his brother, seemed very different. He finally changed his clothes too. He was wearing a black baggy t-shirt with a red outline of a star, and a grey shadow star. The shirt also seemed to have blood marks on it -- but it was probably part of the shirt….I hope OO. He had madd baggy cargo black pants with chains all over it. With a 'shit that's madd ass spiky' leather spiked choker on.

Yoh ran towards his brother and gave him a big hug! "Yoh…get the fuck off!" screamed/ordered Hao. But no response.

….

…

…

"Yoh…?" Hao finally looked down and found his twin STABBED with the spikes from his choker. "aww damn TT. Not again." sighed Hao.

Hao pushed his brother off of him. "eww..now I'm contaminated ;-;!" he complained as he was waving his bloody hands around.

"HAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!" there came a voice out of nowhere! Uh oh…its Anna.

OO :gulp: "I DIDN'T DO IT !" screamed Hao.

"grr… what the FUCK happened!" She carefully observed the situation , "sigh not again.."

Anna started beating the shit out of Hao. "Fix…this…shit….right NOW!" she said in between slaps.

"FINE! Just stop with the hitting!" His hands started to turn red and he said a chant.

Yoh's wounds healed and he..was…ALIVE! "oi! Did it happen again? ;;;;;hehe oops?"

TT

"Anyway, the rest of your little group said they would be coming later. Ren almost killed Horo for drinking his milk. They're all at the hospital." Anna said calmly. …OO"So Yoh you said we would be meeting the 'strong' shaman you met" Hao reminded his brother. "ohh yea! Common!"

**At Kagome's house…**

"Hello! it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Kagome! You must be Anna, Yoh's fiancée! And you must be his brother, Hao -"

"Hello" said Anna, observing her surroundings and specially the girl, Kagome. She seemed like a normal pretty little school girl. But Anna, being the strong itako she was, felt the presence of a powerful miko.

Hao slowly bent over to Yoh and whispered "Don't like her, too perky." ";;; heh"

"So who's hungry! " asked Kagome.

**Meanwhile…**

A shadow stood in the trees watching them through the kitchen window. "Who the fuck are these people!" hissed the creature. "They have odd scents…"

BOOM!

Suddenly there was a loud crash! Half of Kagome's kitchen was G-O-N-E GONE!

"gasp INUYASHA! OO WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" screamed Kagome.

"Stand back Kagome!" ordered Inuyasha. "grr.. Inuyasha…OSUWARI!"

THUD

"Kagome! What the fuck was that for!" Inuyasha mumbled in the ground. "I was trying to save you from these…well I don't know what they are! But I DON'T trust them!" "Inuyasha! These are my FRIENDS! I just met them, and they are SHAMAN! You can trust them!" explained Kagome. "well maybe not _all_ of them…TT" she whispered as she glanced at Hao. 'Ohh' was all Inuyasha could say

Yoh, Hao, and Anna: OO eh?

;;; "hehe well let me explain…" she had no choice but to explain. Someone would want to know why a 'human' with dog ears who just tore down half of a kitchen would be doing there in the first place.

Kagome soon explains who Inuyasha is, how she travels in time, etc.

"Now since your done explaining to these 'friends' of yours, lets go back and search for more shards! You've already been gone for THREE DAYS! We need to get BACK!"

"oh common Inuyasha chill out. Can I just stay for one more day! PLEEEAAASEEEEEE" pleaded Kagome.

"BUT!...fine.." huffed Inuyasha.

"hmm…so you're the half breed Inuyasha from the Sengoku Jidai………" whispered Hao. "Yeah. So what's it to ya." Said Inuyasha. "Sounds familiar." "Really!" Kagome said surprised.

"oh yeah! Hehe, Hao you probably new him or heard of him when you reincarnated yourself last!" Yoh said feeling smart. "Yah, probably"

"REINCARNATED!" OO screamed Inuyasha and Kagome.

And so it was the shaman's turn to say their story.

"ohh that's cool!" Kagome chirped excitedly. "Woah, I knew you were evil" stated Inuyasha. "heh" "So aren't you still evil?" asked Kagome. " 'course he is. I just whipped him into shape" Anna said oh so very calmly as she looked up from her tea.

"When she says 'whipped' she means it literally ;-;" whined Hao, rubbing his arm. And while doing this looking like Yoh after a beating from Anna's training.

"damn" was all the two time travelers could say, and images of this tough itako in control of the world dances in their heads.

:ding-dong:

Kagome opened the door and found a blue haired snowboarder, a mean looking purple-haired Chinese boy, a sweet looking girl with pink hair, a blue haired girl who resembled the blue haired kid, and a dark-brown haired dude with greyish eyes.

"Oh cool! Hey Horo, Ren, Tamao, Pirica, Nichrome!" Yoh yelled all excited and happy that his friends were finally there. "Hey Yoh, Anna, Hao" they all replied.

"Ohh is this the miko girl you were talking about!" smiled Horo. "She's really preeettyy !" yelled Horo making Kagome blush . Inuyasha quickly unsheathed the tetsusaiga yes it's pronounced tessaiga. I know. I know and put it in-between Horo and Kagome.

"Pleasure to meet you" Nichrome said while kissing Kagome's hand lightly. This, of course, made Kagome blush beat red. haha OO… Inuyasha then growled at him.

"duude chill. Not like im gna steal her away and mate with her TT" Nichrome said waving his hands in the air. And Kagome blushed again at his statement. damn it sounds like she likes nich !

grr Inuyasha then sheathed his tetsusaiga again.

The gang then talks a bit and yet AGAIN tells their stories. Ren and Horo seem to want to travel to the pass and beat the shit outta demons, and kept yappin about it until Anna shut them up.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from the well house "IIIINNNNNUUUUUUYYAAAAAASSHHHHAAAAAAA!"

They all ran outside and--- OO gasp

WTF! IT'S …………

cliffie

Hehe yea. Short kinda stinks so far huh, correction REALLY stinks…im gna get helped from friends if I make another chapter..but if you guys say I should continue I WILL! >D

And givin some tips wouldn't hurt either…¬¬ hehe.

If ya have any suggestions on pairings you might want in here that's welcome too!

And since this is goin to be a truth or dare thing you can put some questions and dares you might wna read about !


End file.
